


One Step Closer

by Anonymous



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pining, Secret Relationship, Waiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Random moments from Dasey's relationship. Started as a short twist on that last scene. Inspired by Christina Perri's A Thousand Years but I decided to expand it. Rating upgraded for lots of fluff with slight smut! Why are summaries so hard?
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a long time reader but this is my first time posting fanfiction for anything ever. I know it's short but I'm still super nervous. Go easy on me. For the sake of this story, I'm pretending that they were always on the same side of the counter.

“Same difference.”

It felt like a punch to the gut. She couldn’t really mean that, could she? They’d never actually addressed this “thing” between them but it always felt like they both knew it was there. Derek even, somewhat subconsciously, took comfort in the idea that one day it _would_ be acknowledged. That eventually they would stop dancing around it and actually get to be together. He was willing to wait it out. Figuring it would be best if it happened when they weren’t both still living at home. But if Casey hadn’t actually felt it this whole time?

No. The way she was looking at him now, with pleading eyes suggested she did know. She just wasn’t ready to admit it yet.

He was tired of waiting. Derek straightened and took a small step towards her. He watched a blush color her cheeks and her breathing quicken as he brought a hand up to rest softly on her hip and leaned in towards her.

“Is it Casey?”

She stood silent for a moment watching him, her eyes warm and tender. His heart pounded faster with every second she didn’t say anything. Finally, she placed a hand on his chest. Her response was almost a whisper as she dropped her gaze and fiddled with his necklace.

“Not yet.”

_She knew._

His grip on her waist tightened. They were so close! All he wanted to do was cross the line. To pull her to him and kiss her the way he had been dying to for _four fucking years_ now. Even if she wasn’t ready, she had given him hope. He could wait a _little_ longer. Derek dropped his hand and leaned back against the counter behind him.

“Yeah. Alright.”

_One step closer._


	2. Love of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update! Somehow my ending didn't end up in there the first time. Unbetad so if you see a mistake, please feel free to tell me! I hate typos.

Derek was leaning against their headboard while Casey leaned against him. Her back snuggled into his chest. His fingers were running up and down her arm, lightly tickling, as she talked to Nora on the phone.

They had been in the middle of watching a movie when Nora had called to ask Casey when they were coming home for Christmas break. Derek could faintly hear Nora through the speaker.

“And do we _finally_ get to meet the secret mystery boyfriend? Lizzie said you called him ‘the love of your life’. Don’t you think your family should meet the love of your life Case?”

Casey could feel Derek’s smile as he dropped light kisses to her exposed shoulder, nosing the strap of her tank top aside. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she tilted her head to give him more access to her neck. Affectionate Derek was her favorite.

“Yes, mom I’m bringing him home, I promise everyone will get to see him!” She didn’t like outright lying to their family and tried to avoid it at all costs. They had wanted to be sure that they were serious before they dropped their relationship bomb on their family. There was no use telling them if they would eventually break up. They had both known that they would last pretty quickly into their official relationship but they had still put off telling their family. After denying their true feelings towards each other for so long, they liked having their relationship all to themselves. No one at Queens had known how they had actually met and they loved getting to be together so openly and without fear of judgment. Derek had found that his “No PDA” rule did not apply to Casey and they became known around the university as ‘Derek and Casey the annoyingly adorable couple who couldn’t keep their hand off of each other.’

Nora squealed in Casey’s ear. “Oh Casey, I’m so excited to meet him! Do we get to know his name before you get here?”

Casey struggled to focus and answer her mom as Derek’s hands had begun to wander while he continued to lavish her neck with open mouth kisses and licks of his tongue.

She tried her best to keep her voice steady, “A-actually mom, Derek is, uh, he’s bringing someone too.”

“ _Derek_ is bringing someone?! It must be pretty serious for Derek to bring someone home.”

“He’s actually here, you can ask him yourself.”

Their family knew they lived together in their off-campus housing; they just didn’t know they lived _together_ in their off-campus housing. It had been George’s idea in the first place to save on paying for two dorm rooms. Derek and Casey had had to hide their enthusiasm at the idea. Derek tried to cover for his immediate and excited “Yes!” by making up something about no one to do his cleaning and cooking for him during their first year, “So I guess I could take the keener on as a roomie.” Casey had, in turn, “reluctantly” agreed as well. Claiming her roommate was too much drama and she didn’t want to have to go through that again. “But if you think I’m doing all of your cleaning just because we live together, think again Derek! And no keeping me up all night with your debauchery either!” He’d smirked at her, “No promises.”

Casey handed the phone to Derek as she turned around to straddle him and give him a taste of his own medicine. Her mouth went straight to his jaw, wishing she could kiss the arrogant smirk off his handsome face but knowing she had to wait until he got off the phone. She lightly bit his earlobe and was rewarded by his soft gasp as he tried to answer whatever Nora was asking.

“Yes Nora, she is special. But that’s all you get to know; you can grill us when we get there.”

Casey rocked her hips against him and his voice broke on the last word. She pulled back to look at him as she moved against him again, deliberately grinding down into him.

“Listen Nora I’ve gotta go but we’ll see you in a couple of days, bye!”

As soon as he hung up, he pulled Casey’s head to his and kissed her hungrily. “You drive me crazy Case.” He whispered huskily into her mouth. “So fucking gorgeous.”

He plundered her mouth, swallowing all of her little moans while she continued rocking against him. Sparks of pleasure zipped along his skin wherever she touched him.

He had long since accepted that he was addicted to her. Derek knew how precious control was to Casey and how much she hated relinquishing it. But the way she gave herself so thoroughly to him and showed him how much she trusted him, made him fall in love with her all over again every time they kissed.

Casey pulled back just enough to press her forehead to his. “So I’m special huh?”

Derek grinned and flipped them around so she was lying underneath him on their bed. Didn’t she know how far beyond special she was to him?

“One might even say the love of my life.” Casey absolutely melted beneath him as her cheeks tinted pink. The adoration in her gaze caused a warm wave of affection to wash over him as he stroked her cheek with his thumb and leaned back down to meet her mouth again.

It still floored him that the woman he had spent so long aching for, was actually his now. It still made his heart race to hold her and kiss her and he hoped it would always feel this way. He slowed their kisses down, slipping his tongue inside to kiss her deeper. His hand came up to hold her neck as he kissed her breathless. She whimpered into his mouth and moved to pull him impossibly closer to her. Giving back just as passionately as he gave her.

Casey pulled away gasping for breath as Derek’s mouth continued along her jaw and down her neck. _God, I love him so much_ she thought.

She struggled to focus as Derek brought his tongue into play on her skin. “So, who gets to actually be the one to tell them?” she panted.

His voice rumbled into her neck while she slid her hands down his side and trailed her fingers over his amazing abs. “Since it was your idea to tell them we’re bringing mystery people home, I think it’s only fair that you get to be the one who tells them you got the Great Derek Venturi to settle down and commit.”

She snorted a laugh that turned into a gasp when his hand went to squeeze a breast through her tank top.

“Yes, it was so hard to tame the man who threw himself at my feet and practically begged me to end his torment and go out with him.”

He pulled back to look into her eyes. “That’s not how I remember it.”

“Oh really?” She dropped her voice in an exaggerated attempt to mimic him, “‘Casey please, I can’t wait anymore! You know I’m the only one who can truly make you happy.’”

“What about that wasn’t true?” Her fingers found his hair while he pulled her top down enough to get his mouth around one of her aching nipples. Swirling his tongue around the hard bud.

“Well since you’re the one who started this whole thing,” she moaned, “I think it’s only fair that you get to be the bomb dropper.”

“Hmm, care to make it interesting, Princess?”

“How so?”

He pulled her up to get her tank up and over her head and brought his lips to her chest to leave a line of wet kisses down her torso. Dipping his tongue in her bellybutton he looked up to see her staring at him with pure lust in her eyes.

“First one to come, loses, and tells the family.”

Casey instantly got a wicked gleam in her eye. She stood up to rid herself of her sleep shorts and reached for her incredibly sexy boyfriend.

“You’re on Venturi.” 

Nora smiled as she put the phone down after talking to Casey and Derek. George kept his eyes on his book as he inquired about her phone call.

“Did they say when they’re coming? Is Casey still pretending she’s bringing someone home?”

“Not only is she still pretending but apparently Derek is also in on it now and they say he’s bringing someone as well.” She laughed at their children’s antics.

George looked up at her smiling. “Really? Do you think this means that they’re finally planning on telling us they’re together?”

“I hope so! I’m getting a little tired of pretending to go along with their act. I can’t believe they don’t know how transparent they are. Remember when you suggested they move in together? Derek The King of Lies himself couldn’t even hide his excitement about that one.”

“That was a very poor cover up! And Casey trying to claim roommate drama.” George laughed and shook his head. “Well, let’s hope they finally come to their senses this time. This might just be our most exciting Christmas yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to write for other fandoms before but there's something about Dasey that just calls to me and tends to flow naturally so I decided to try to be brave again with a bit of a longer one! I actually have the scene after this written but I don't know if I have it in me to post that yet. If there's more after this, it'll be random time jumps throughout their relationship. Thank you so much for the support, kudos, and comments on the first chapter. They truly meant so much to my nervous and overthinking self!


End file.
